Games
by StuckOnReplay
Summary: Yasuhara has alot of ideas up his sleeves. Lin and Naru has a small small secret, gene used that to threatened them making them play and join what they were doing. Naru has no choice because he didn't want anyone to know his secret : Same pairing NaruXMai
1. Blackjack

Chapter 1 : A Weird Day

Naru was sleeping peacefully when Gene slammed the door open, "Naru" Gene sang out his name.

Gene was expecting Naru to be at his office doing some filings.

Lin came out what was the commotion was about.

Surprised to find Gene standing at the doorway.

Lin nodded his head and went back to his office.

Gene went to Naru's office and found him sleeping soundly.

Gene was wondering how to wake him up.

Naru is always a heavy-sleeper so its like almost impossible to wake him up.

Gene poked him at the side a few times and Naru just turned his head.

Yasuhara came in minutes after Gene came out.

He wanted to pass Naru some information he wanted.

And saw Gene standing outside and then instead of passing the information to Naru, he passed it to Gene and decided to tell him a game that he should be good at.

Gene nodded, Mai slammed the door open following by all the others, John, Masako, Takigawa and Ayako. Yasuhara shouted to them, "I got a set of cards, lets play BLACKJACK!" All of them cheered. "Mai, tea." The same voice, "Just kidding." Then everybody chuckled. Lin came out to make himself a cup of tea when Yasuhara shouted to him, "Lin-san, let's play blackjack." Lin shook his head than the door slammed open only to see Madoka. Madoka saw a set of card, she shouted happily, "Playing blackjack? I want to play! Come on Lin!"

Naru's office door opened and only thing he will ask for is, "Mai, tea" Mai sighed loudly and went to kitchenette.

"Lin what the hell are you doing here?" Naru was in a scolding mood.

"Naru-chan! WE are playing blackjack, want to play? I heard you w-" Bou-san was cut off by the angry glare of the young boss.

"Last time you treat my office as a coffee shop, now a gambling den? Do you really like to go to jail this time?" The room fell silent than Madoka broke the silence, "Lin! Come on! Naru!" Both the men stared at her silently.

"Lin, if you don't get your ass here, I will be telling everyone your little secret, which is kind of big." Gene smirked.

All of them stared in silence, including Naru.

"Since you don-" Gene was cut off by the way Lin surrendered.

Lin walked to the couch and sat down in silence.

"Naru? Would you l-" Madoka was cut off.

"Mai remember my tea and if y-" Cut off by Madoka

"Oh, seems like the great genius does not want to play. Gene? Shall we let everyone in this room know what happened when he tried to heat up dinner for himself last night?"Madoka and Gene smiled dreadfully.

"Say whatever you want I-" Cut off by what Gene said.

"Does anybody in this room wants to know who Naru likes?" Madoka shouted.

Everybody cheered 'yes'.

"Like you know who I like." Naru said and Gene went over to him and whispered, "Mai."

Naru's eye widened and sighed.

"Did I hit the nail? Judging from the expression I guess it is a 'yes' and you better join the game or I will give everybody some BIG hints on who you like. Or shall I make it more interes-" Naru sighed and sat down.

"Let's start the game." Naru sighed and everybody cheered.

Naru took the cards without even seeing them and say, "Blackjack."

Mai stared at him, "Naru? Do you even know how to play blackjack?"

"Pretty much yes, and lastly I just said that I don't want to play so I can-" Naru was cut off by the flying fork from Madoka.

"Don't believe you may see and Madoka for the last time, do that again and I will call the police." Madoka smiled.

"See his card!" bou-san shouted.

"Wait, don't open his card, Naru that idiot has been concentrating to hard that he forget that I can read his mind." Gene smiled to Naru who was ready to punch his face.

"Let's see, his car-" cut off by Naru stuffing cake in his mouth.

"What is the name of this cake is soo delicious! Thanks Naru, as expected of my brother knowing what I love." Gene smiled dreadfully making Naru shivered.

"I'm goin-" Naru was cut off by the whispering of Gene.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm tired of playing with you guys." Naru turned and was about to go back to his office when Madoka blocked the way.

"Takigawa-san do you have a rope? I want to tie him up." Madoka said and Takigawa took out the rope, for emergency use only.

Madoka wanted to tie him up when Gene pulled him back and almost kissing Naru's neck.

"Come on idiot scientist, I don't think they know about the girl you are interested in." He whispered softly and Naru eyes widened and clenched his fist.

"Alright, you win this time, GENE! Let me have my revenge." Naru said in afit of an anger as he made his way to the table and started playing with Gene all of them watched the game with jaws wide open that a fly could actually go in.

Naru knew Gene's card but Gene could not withdrew.

Gene lost and Naru passed him a bottle of beer which Lin wanted to snatched from him but Gene took it and drank it in 1 mouth.

Second round Gene win and he passed the bottle of beer to Naru and he simply drank it like Mai's tea.


	2. Dare

Chapter 2 : A game of dare

The day started off with Yasuhara bursting in with an idea for the day.

"OI! Taniyama-san! I got an idea for today!" Mai was shocked by the voice.

"What idea do you hav-" Cut off by the narcissist boss.

"Mai, tea." "Latte." By 2 same voice.

"Eh?" Mai was flooded with question marks.

"TEA Mai! Latte!" They were arguing about latte or tea. Of course, the only one that can be doing that is Gene and Naru.

"Gene, how can you like a bitter cup of latte, tea is more tasty." Without question marks.

"And than, Naru, I never seen you drink tea in the past, what makes you so into tea nowadays? Is it because it was made by Mai? Or is-" CUt off by his brother.

"Mai just give me some tea and this stupid brother of mine a cup of latte. Or else he will start howling like a dog." Naru said coldly.

"Naru! That is so damn rude! After all, I'm your big brother, quickly apologise." Gene told him off sternly.

"I don't feel like apologising." Not looking up from his black notebook.

Gene smiled to himself and got an idea.

"I guess i will be making some tea than." Mai went to the kitchenette.

Gene walked to Naru, who showed no expressions and snatched the black notebook from him.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Naru apologised almost quickly and Gene pat on his head and gave him back.

"You are so cute when you apologise, do you know that?" Naru sweat dropped.

Gene went out and heard partly of what Yasuhara was telling Mai about the Game Of Dare.

"What are you talking about Yasuhara-san?" Gene came out.

"Oh, i was just asking if anybody would like to play a game of dare in a haunted house at Jidei." Yasuhara replied smiling.

"It sounds like a good idea though." Everybody walked in and greeted.

"When are we going to play?" Ayako asked.

Yasuhara replied her, "Today, at about 6P.M. I hope Shibuya-san and Gene-san will be there. Plus its about 2 hours ride."

"I will be going though, I will ask my little brother for you." Gene walked in to Naru's office.

"It sounds pretty nice Yasuhara-san, a game of dare? I heard of Jidei it seems like it is a desserted place as several murderer cases has taken there. Are you sure is safe, Yasuhara-san?" John asked softly almost unable to hear.

"Of course, plus we have alot of excorcists don't you think is already TOO safe?" Yasuhara grinned.

"Naru? Do you want to play game of dare at Jidei?" Gene asked his little brother who was starring at the computer with cross legs.

"It's totally a-"

Gene snatched the black notebook and Naru sighed and know what must be done, "Alright, i will be there will you know give me back my black notebook?" Gene smiled and Naru whispered to himself, "Damn you Gene."

"I heard you Naru." And he went out Naru sweatdropped.

"Oh, Yasuhara-san? Naru will be going too. It's about 6P.M. shall we get going?" Gene asked.

Everybody nodded their head including Naru who came out of his office shortly.

Lin has to drive, he can't possibly let Naru who hasn't have a proper driving license to drive the van.

Everybody got on to the Van.

**IN THE VAN (:**

"Yasuhara-san? How are we going to play Dare?" Bou-san asked.

"Well, we will spin a bottle, it will be very easy." Yasuhara replied and bou-san nodded his head.

"LET'S SING 'FAMOUS LAST WORDS! BY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. TUNE IT UP LIN-SAN!" Everybody sing loudly Naru was pissed off Gene stared at them singing.

"Now I know

That I can't make you stay

But where's your heart

But where's your heart

But where's your...

I know

There's nothing I could say

To change that part

To change that part

To change...

So many

Bright lights been cast a shadow

But can I speak?

Well is it hard understanding

I'm incomplete

A life that's so demanding

I get so weak

And all their souls are burning

I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see

My eyes are shining bright

Cause I'm out here

On the other side

Of the jet black hotel mirror

And I'm so weak

Is it hard understanding

I'm incomplete

And all their souls are burning

I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have

always blinded me

These bright lights have

always blinded me

I said

I see you lying next to me

With words I thought I'd never speak

Awake and unafraid

Asleep or dead

[x4

I am not afraid to keep on living

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

Nothing you can say can stop me going home

[x3 "

"NICE!" Everybody screamed and soon 2 hours just passed.

**JIDEI**

"We are here." Yasuhara exlaimed and everybody went out to stretch.

"WHOA! So many levels, which level are we going to take, Yasuhara-san?" Bou-san asked while starring at the tall building.

"The 4th floor, it's the spookiest." Yasuhara added a ghost voice.

"Alright, let's get over and done with it fast." Naru's voice was heard.

They all went to the 4th floor.

"That room, the biggest room. " Yasuhara pointed out and everybody went in .

"Here's the bottle and we will start of by Matsuzaki-san and than we will go by clockwise."

Yasuhara said and all of them sat down, Naru took the place which was nearest to the window he looked out spacing out.

Ayako spun the bottle and it stopped dead at Bou-san.

"I dare you to ... to ... kiss John." Ayako stumbled upon a dare.

"WHAT?!" John shouted and Bou-san lips met John's.

John shouted, "WHAT...OH MY.."

"God will forgive you for that John-san." Bou-san chuckled.

It was Bou-san's turn to spin the bottle, Naru and Gene was doing the same thing, they were spacing out.

The bottle stop at Masako.

"Masako, i dare you to kiss ... MAI!" Bou-san shouted and Mai was like 'EH?!'

Masako blushed, she was not a lesbian, bou-san pushed Mai and Ayako pushed Masako and their lips met.

Mai was the first one to scream follow by Masako.

After they calmed down, Masako too the bottle and spin it.

It stopped at Lin than suddenly a burst came from the door.

"Hello! I heard you were at Jidei so i came! Can i play too?" Of course, its none other than, Mori Madoka.

Yasuhara nodded and they cheered.

The bottle stopped at Lin, Lin eyes widened.

"AH-HUH! I dare you to kiss Madoka!" Masako shouted.

"What?! I..Can't..I-"

"Its a dare, Lin-san!" Everybody shouted. Naru got ready his handphone and chuckled.

"Alright, let's do it, Lin." Madoka sighed and their lips met Naru swiftly took out his handphone and took a picture of it.

"SHOW ME! NARU-CHAN!" Everybody went to Naru's place. Naru showed everyone than kept it Gene laughed.

"Naru! Delete it." Lin told him off angrily.

"Oh? If i'm not wrong, the secret is that you love Mado-"

Lin covered his mouth.

Naru pushed it away and smiled.

Lin took the bottle and spin it and it pointed at Yasuhara.

"I dare you to kiss Naru." Lin smirked a little making the young boss freaked out.

"Lin!" Naru glared at him angrily.

"Just a kiss." Lin told him.

Yasuhara went to him and Gene pushed him so hard that their lips met.

Naru pushed Yasuhara back to the floor.

"Ow!" Gene smirked.

Yasuhara took the bottle and spin it, it pointed at Gene.

Than all of them had the same idea.

"KISS NARU! ON THE LIPS!" Mai laughed following by everyone.

"I will never do it." Naru told them off sternly.

"Come on Naru!" Mai laughed.

"Alright, lets get over and done with it." Gene told Naru who glared back at him.

"Do it and your head will be rolling on the floor." Naru snapped.

"We used to do it when we were younger, Naru." Gene smiled. Naru just turned away.

"We are 17 already, we are nearly adults so w-"

He was cut off when Gene and Naru lips met camera lights flashed everywhere.

Naru pushed him away and wiped his lips.

"NICELY DONE NARU-CHAN! NICE NARU! WOOT! SOMEMORE! BROTHERS POWER!" Everybody shouted at one go, Naru blushed faintly and Gene hugged him and making the camera light flash again.

Gene smiled.

REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS

A GAME OF BLACKJACK AT THE GAMBLING DEN


	3. Gambling Den

Chapter 3 : A night at the gambling den. ( Similar to Blackjack just that this is more fun sorry the ChildHood Fun will be at Chapter 4 )

Mai woke up at 9A.M. when she set the alarm clock for 7A.M.

She has to dash to SPR by 9.30A.M.

She jumped out of bed, went to the bathroom, brushing teeth while wearing clothes.

She threw a piece of bread to the toaster and when it was down the bread pop up of the toaster and Mai was in a rush that she grab it in thin air.

She wore a shoe and dashed to SPR laughing to herself, "What ideas does Yasuhara-san has for today?"

**SPR**

Naru was fast asleep again. He had been reading some important notes from his notebook till 7A.M. in the morning.

Gene came in quietly.

Gene ,as usual, expected Naru to be filing or reading some things. As Gene always tell Naru, "All works and no play makes jack a dull boy." Naru easily answered him, "And not doing all of this works, make you an idiot."

Gene went in his office first he knocked softly, than louder.

No reply he went in not caring whether his brother scolds him.

When he stepped in, first thing he saw was the black notebook in his hand and Naru sleeping soundly.

Gene laughed and went to him, he whispered some things to provoked him and Naru woke up.

"Gene?! What the hell are you doing-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Who ask you to sleep here? You promise me to be home yesterday you idiot scientist." Gene told him off angrily.

"But I w-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"No more buts Mr. Idiot Scientist. Get some sleep and stop reading for this few days." Gene once again interrupting him and Naru sighed.

Mai came in, "Mai Tea." Though Naru was tired, he had the energy to say his everyday sentence.

"Yes boss." Mai sighed and went to make tea, with asking Gene and Lin who both shook their heads.

Mai came in with a cup of tea and placed it down infront of Naru who was still resting a little. He woke up and took a sip and Mai went out without waiting him to say 'Thank You' it will like kill him to say that.

Yasuhara came in once again, with some ideas.

"Taniyama-san!" Yasuhara called out to her and Mai smiled.

She treated Yasuhara-san as her second brother already.

"What ideas do you have today, Yasuhara-san?" Mai asked him politely.

"While, there is this new Gambling Den. Though that time we played blackjack. I suggest this is going to be a fun one." Yasuhara replied her smiling.

"What ideas is it again, Yasuhara-san?" Bou-san called from the door.

"Yo." Everybody came in like the day before.

"Well, there is this new Gambling Den, my friend suggested that I should go, but I thought you all may want to slack a little this few days." Yasuhara grin.

"Sure, why not I mean, it's going to be fun." Bou-san said and Yasuhara looked at everyone and everyone nodded their heads with a smile.

"Erm, I have not ask Gene-san and Shibuya-san yet, I wished they would go." Yasuhara said sadly. Mai felt sad for him.

"I will be going and of course Shibuya-san will be going too." Gene called from Naru's office door and Naru sighed and Gene was waving his black notebook.

Gene heard their conversation earlier.

"Yes! Is it at Loevy there?" Bou-san asked.

"Yes it is, it came out in the news a few days ago." Yasuhara replied him.

"Oh yes, by they way, is Lin-san going?" Ayako asked.

"He will." Gene assured her.

"We will set off at 5P.M., is that alright?" Yasuhara asked Gene who simply nodded and went back to Naru's office.

"It will be fun, I promised." Yasuhara assured all of them.

**5P.M.**

"Shall we go now?" Yasuhara asked everyone and they all nodded with smiles.

Lin came out with a sigh as everyone boarded the van.

Lin seems to know everywhere.

"Oh yes, by the way, Naru-chan!" Bou-san called to Naru who simply ignored him.

"What is it, Takigawa-san?" Naru replied coldly.

"Since you have PK, isn't it possible for you to change the cards?" Bou-san asked in astonishment.

"A magician can do that." Naru replied not looking up to him.

After 1 hour ride. The team arrived at Loevy, the biggest gambling den.

"NICE NICE!" Bou-san shouted and everybody stretched.

Except Gene, Lin and Naru.

"This is kind of big, where are we going, Yasuhara-san?" Ayako asked.

"Well, they are holding a tournament here, is at this room." Yasuhara stopped walking and opened the door.

The room was almost full, so they all squeeze through, but everyone make way for Naru. His eyes were so scary that makes everyone shivered.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, we are pleased to welcome you to Loevy Gambling Den. We will be holding some tournaments for every table, the top 3 contestants will get to play with each other and there will be 2 winner. The prize is very big, so try your best to win." The announcer said and everybody scream.

"Shibuya-san, why don't you try a game? You too Gene-san." Yasuhara asked both of them who simply sighed and sat down.

"Ah! Young man, would you want to play?" The judge asked and Naru nodded.

"Well, don't cry if you lose, kid." His opponent said sarcastically.

Naru just smirked a little when he got his cards, he concentrated it for awhile and than placed it down.

"Do you want anymore, Young man?" The judge asked Naru who simply relied no.

The opponent laughed loudly, "I have 20 years of experience, kid, I don't think you stand a chance."

"Let's just see about that than." Naru replied him coldly.

The opponent just laughed.

The judge opened both of their cards and Naru won.

"So, who is the one who don't stand a chance, Mr. Vincent." Naru told him and the man call Vincent stood up and shouted to him, "How did you know my name? And I believe you must have cheated!"

"Oh? I don't think you will know me, I saw you at the press conference though." Naru replied him calmly. Gene was looking at how the way his brother handles situation.

"Press conference? You mean the one at Tokyo?" Vincent asked him.

"Yes, the one at Tokyo." Naru repeated.

"What's your name, kid?" Vincent demanded.

"Oliver Davis." Everybody in the room fell silent not for the SPR members. They already knew.

"OLIVER DAVIS IS HERE?! Where?" The room started becoming louder and louder.

"O-Oliver D-D-Davis?" Vincent stumbled.

"Yes, Oliver Davis." Naru corrected him.

"Sorry, Oliver Davis, pardon mine attitude towards you." Vincent said and walked away.

Naru just sighed and want to stand up when Gene laughed.

"You change the card didn't you?" Gene asked him.

"Your brain ran away, Gene." Naru replied him.

"Play through out this whole thing, another opponent and you are the winner." Bou-san said.

"Lady, would you want to play with me? If I win, would you sleep with me today?" A man asked Mai. Mai sweat dropped.

Naru noticed the man, he watched what was going to happen next.

"Lady, you got some nice figure." A man walked from behind her.

Naru stood up and went to the men, he punched them.

"Don't harass ladies, Mr. Yoshin and Mr Kidei." Naru walked back to the SPR members who cheered for him. And Gene ruffled his hair.

Yoshin and Kidei ran out of the room embarrassed.

The crowd had gathered, "Oliver Davis! Gene Davis!"

They cheered their names and than Mai blushed.

It was the first time Naru stood up for her.

"Way to go Naru-Chan! Yes, Way to go!" Everybody in the SPR shouted.

"1 more game to go, Young man, would you like to continue?" The judge asked Naru. Naru smirk, "Is it possible to have a partner?" The judge stared at him with questions marks. Than he nodded.

"Yes it is possible. Who would you like to partner with?" The judge asked Naru who simply turned to Mai.

"This lady over here."

"EH?! ME?!" Mai blushed.

"Play it, Mai." Naru told her.

Mai sighed and went to the chair and sat down, she suck at this kind of card games.

"Naru? I don't really know how to play. And I'm so lousy at this, I will lose for you." Mai told Naru who simply give her his You-will-win-for-sure look.

Mai sighed and saw the cards. Naru took the cards and concentrated awhile than gave her back.

"EH?!" Mai shouted Naru sighed.

"Its alright. Your opponent has a ace and a 9. Draw 1 more card. than its a blackjack." Naru whispered to Mai.

Mai heed his advise and it was actually true.

The judge opened their cards and everybody cheered as Mai went on stage and took the prize.

As they were all walking to the van, Mai asked Naru, "How did you know the opponent's card?"

"Secret. I believe your mouth is too big, isn't it true?" Mai wanted to slap him but Bou-san held her back.


	4. Childhood fun

Chapter 4 : ChildHood Fun

Naru was not sleeping today. He was typing away while wearing his headphone.

Gene came in, saw Naru so awake, he went to make tea for him.

He did not bother to knocked because this idiot scientist won't give a damn.

"Naru?" Gene called from the door.

Naru kept on typing.

Gene placed the cup of tea on Naru's desk making Naru look up at him.

Gene just smiled and don't bother to wait for a thank you.

Mai came in without slamming the door. (Which they kept repairing as all of them slammed the door making the glasses break)

"Hello Gene." Mai greeted Gene and looked to Naru's office.

"Don't worry, you can relax a little, I just made him some tea to keep him busy." Gene assured her like reading her mind.

"Oh? Gene? I want to ask some things about Naru." Mai smiled and sat down beside him.

"Haha, background check? Alright, go ahead." Gene chuckled.

"Well, I just want to know some of his childhood stories, maybe with you?" Mai asked and right after that Bou-san and the others came in.

"Woooo, Background check. Hm. I have been wondering for a few times, i want to know too." Everybody smiled and nodded their heads as they sat down.

"Well, shall we call it an ChildHood stories?" Bou-san said and everybody chuckled.

"Okayy. We will asked Mai, Ayako ,Masako,John, me,Gene and Naru." Bou-san announced and everybody liked the idea.

A slam came from the door, "Hello everyone!" Madoka came in. Sat down beside all of them and Mai told her what they were doing.

"Sounds good." Madoka confirmed.

"Alright than I will start, Well, my father left me when I was 5, and I was first year when my mother passed away. Since than i have been living in a sensei's house. He is pretty good, I found a place to stay, so all I can say now is I'm supporting my own self. And than that is when I met Naru, who allowed me to have a part time job here, the S.P.R. That is how I landed here." Mai laughed.

"Alright, than is mine turn. Well, I grew up in a shrine, so I'm a shrine maiden. I was 5 when I was curious about what my parents were doing. So when I was about 18 I learned about being a shrine maiden. And than I met Takigawa." Ayako told us and smiled.

"Okay, mine turn. Well, I was 5 when I was able to see spirits. I thought I was seeing things I was suppose to see. So when I was 6, there is a spirit standing next to my mother, I told my mother. She say she can't see anything. At 10, I knew that I can see spirits. I told my mother at once, she could not do anything. That is how I became a medium. I became a celebrity on TV as one of my mother's friend was a TV reporter. She reported me as a Psychic. I just sighed on the day I knew it." Masako ended her story with a smile.

"Mine turn. Well, I became a priest when I was 15, and than I became an exorcist at a age of 19 and I met Shibuya-san. I became a priest as I am very protective of my family. A spirit possessed my cousin, and he died as the spirits stayed inside too long. She was the closest cousin I had. I cried and I was determined to become a exorcist." John smiled brightly.

"Alright, mine turn. Well, when I was 15 my father encouraged me to learn about being a monk. As where I was staying did not allow a lot of things especially long hair, I just left when I was at an age of 18. I trained myself for a period of 5 years. Than I met Naru-chan, here I am at S.P.R" He ended his story and just nice.

"Mai tea." Mai sighed deeply and Mai went to get him some tea.

Lin came out too, Mai asked him whether he wanted tea he shook his head.

"Naru? Come seat, you gotta rest you know that? You will fall sick 1 day if you keep this up, you too Lin." Madoka told both of them we basically just sighed and sat down. Naru sat beside Gene, which he didn't want to.

Mai placed the cup of tea in front of Naru and Madoka told them HER childhood.

"Than I will be saying mine. Well, I was in England for a period of 10 years. The Davis, which is Naru and Gene's parents, hired me to coach Naru. I didn't mind though, I accept it. Since we are friends for a long time. That's all." Madoka ended with a smile too.

Everybody turned to Lin than Gene and Naru.

"Lin you first." Madoka settled the silence.

He sighed, "I was 15 when Prof. Davis hired me to coach Naru to control his Ki when Naru was only 9. When he wanted to come to Japan, his parents told me to follow him, they can't possibly let Naru go on his own as he always have a dangerous mind and basically very reckless." Lin ended with a sigh not a smile.

Than all of them was like 'OH!'

Than all of them turned to Gene and Naru. Naru sighed.

"Gene-chan?" Bou-san called to them. They turned back and Gene started.

"Naru, I will go first. Well, actually, I came to Japan to find our real parents as we are adopted. When I came, I was reading a book, suddenly a car hit me and called the ambulance. I was in a coma as the impact was very great. I did ask Naru to come with me, as he is sitting for his college entrance exam, he could not follow. So I just went alone." Gene turned to Naru.

"Alright, I and Gene were 5 when we were sent to the orphanage by some strangers. We stayed there till we were about 9, than the Davis adopted us, as they were both scientist. They adopted us because our abilities. As nobody wanted to adopt us as long as we have the strange powers. There was a time when Gene was about to get adopted by some stupid person, because we are inseparable, Gene declined and we were both adopted by the Davis. They had to identify us by our colors of our clothes. When we were younger, I usually wore white while Gene wore black. When I heard of the accident, I wanted to borrow his clothes when I saw the feeling of getting hit by the car and I cried for no reason. I felt the pain and the bruised formed so I just came to Japan and did not sat for my college entrance exams." Naru sighed after finishing his life story.

"Plus, because of our abilities, nobody likes us they treat us like monsters, demons and all sort of stupid thing they could think of though. Because Naru could not control his ki when he was younger, Madoka and Lin was hired. Lin told Naru all sorts of ways to control his ki has it cannot be handed by his body alone. Madoka was the one who teached Naru ghost hunting. That what makes him interested." Gene ended by hugging his brother and Naru was caught by a sudden shock.

They cheered and quickly took our their cameras and than Gene and Naru lips met. Gene told Naru, "I love you, idiot scientist." Naru did not struggled but replied, "Same here."

This is the first time their brothers love can be so deep than no one can break it. Even if they tried as hard as possible.


	5. Upcoming test

Chapter 5 : Upcoming test

"Mai, tea." Naru called from his office.

"Hai! Gene, do you want some too?" Gene just shook his head and went back to reading the newspapers.

After giving Naru his tea, she retreated back to her desk and began to study.

Mai was having problem understanding the question, she dug her head deeper into the book and ended up frustrating herself more.

"ARGH!" She shouted in defeat.

"Are you alright, Mai?" Gene bent down to her eye level and asked.

"HAI DESU! GOMEN!" Mai quickly apologized and blushed furiously.

"Are you having any problem with your studying?" Gene asked politely.

"Well…" Mai blushed and stared at her question.

"Yes, I'm having problems with this question." Mai embarrassingly told him.

"Oh, here let me help." Gene lent a helping hand.

"T-T-Than-nk you, Gene." Mai stammered while thanking him.

Gene took the paper from her hand and studied it for awhile, while leaning on her desk.

Gene smiled at her and placed her homework on the table.

Mai stared at the paper and Gene started explaining to her.

"You see, Jerald and Jake have a total of 9091 marbles and Jake has half of what Jerald has… That's why the answer is 534, do you understand?" Gene asked Mai.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get it." Mai apologized embarrassingly.

"It's ok, this question it's quite complicated." Gene assured Mai.

The SPR door slammed opened, reviewing Takigawa, Ayako, Masako and John.

"Hi Gene-chan, Jou-chan!" Takigawa called while waving his hand, ended up getting smack by Ayako's bag.

"Shut up!" Ayako scolded him, and verbal war broke out again.(If you read my other stories, you'll see this dialogue.)

"Taniyama-san, you look confused about something." John asked in a different Japanese accent.

"Yes, actually." Than the whole of SPR fell silent.

"What?" Mai ask confusingly.

"Here, let us help." Takigawa in his helping tone.

"Yeah!" Everybody exclaimed.

"So why do you not understand this question? No, firstly, why did you suddenly feel like studying?" Masako asked her, actually it was an insult.

"I'm going to have a test tomorrow." Mai told her tiredly.

"Gene-san?" John asked worriedly.

"Yes?" Gene replied.

"Nothing." John scratched the back of his head.

Everybody rushed to Mai's table and studied the questioned she didn't understand.

Just then, Yasuhara came in.

"Hi everyone." Yasuhara waved his hand.

"Hi!" Everybody returned the normal greeting.

"What's with the serious faces?" Yasuhara asked.

"Mai, doesn't understand this question." Takigawa explained.

"Oh, I have a game I would like to introduce, don't worry it'll help in your understanding." Yasuhara told them.

And they sat in circles.

"What is it, shounen?" Takigawa asked.

"Taniyama-san, would you please pass me the question that you don't understand?" Yasuhara asked politely.

Mai passed to Yasuhara respectfully.

Yasuhara studied the question and took out a bag of marbles and started giving to each of them.

Just then, Naru and Lin came out.

"Oh, Lin and Naru, just in time sit down." Gene patted to the empty space next to him and they had no choice but to sit down.

"Let's start, I'm going to whisper something to 1 of you and than you have to spread to someone and make sure the person doesn't forget." Yasuhara placed the leftovers of the marbles away.

Yasuhara whispered to John and John nodded his head as showing he understood.

After Yasuhara was done, John passed it to Naru.

Naru raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

Naru whispered to Gene and Gene raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Gene, Shibuya-san and John know what I whispered. Would you please tell us?" Yasuhara grinned broadly.

"If Taniyama-san, doesn't get high marks for the upcoming test the person have to kiss her." The 3 of them said together and chuckled.

Gene sighed.

Mai blushed vigorously, and in her mind she was scolding herself _'MAKE SURE I GET HIGH MARKS.!'_

"Ok, start off…. Taniyama-san, here it says that Jake and Jerald . . ." Yasuhara started explaining and Mai made sure that she thoroughly understands.

Naru and Lin went back to their offices.

Gene went to the couch to take a nap.

Ayako was arguing with Takigawa.

Mai was nodding her head and Yasuhara was explaining with a serious face.

Madoka had come to take all of them to a dinner together.

But since Naru had some work to do, Lin went out with her.

Gene, shifted in his sleep a little.

Naru was reading his black notebook.

After 5 hours, Yasuhara made sure Mai understood fully.

And Mai remembered the words '_If Taniyama-san, doesn't get high marks for the upcoming test the person have to kiss her.'_

**THE NEXT DAY**

"You have 2 hours and 10 minutes to complete the test. Please carefully do it, and avoid any careless mistakes, you may begin." The teacher said and went to her desk to have a better look.(This is what my teacher always say.)

Mai was brimming with confidence since the test began.

The question that Yasuhara explained yesterday came out!

She was glad she thoroughly understands although she spent 5 hours on the question. The 5 hours of explaining didn't go down to the drain.

She proudly wrote down the workings and answers with huge confidence.

When the test ended, she waited nervously for the test scores to be returned to her.

"Oh! Highest marks is full marks! And the person is the person you least expected, Taniyama Mai, congratulations! You actually put effort to study!" The teacher smiled and gave her the paper and her heartbeat nearly stopped.

"Alright!" Mai cheered loudly and everybody in the class started laughing.

**At the SPR**

Everybody was waiting anxiously for Mai's arrival, even Naru and Lin even though they were quietly inside their offices.

Mai finally reached the SPR, and everybody helped her to the couch while she panted as if she had just done a relay running.

"So how did it go? Did your hard work paid off?" Yasuhara asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, full marks!" Mai smiled brightly and showed them.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO!" They all praised her.

"Naru-bou!" Takigawa called to Naru.

Mai stared at them confusingly.

"You see, we had a change of plan. If you scored high marks, you get a kiss from someone, and that someone happened to be who we ALL vote, Shibuya-san!" Yasuhara represent Naru as if he was some kind of celebrity.

Naru sighed and pecked on Mai's cheek.

"Congratulations, Mai." Naru whispered but she can see that Naru was smiling.

"Thank you, Naru!" Mai thanked him.

A/N : o.o YEAH MORE REVIEW PLEASE XD


End file.
